


untitled

by wingspike



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingspike/pseuds/wingspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>find me in my element, take me in my element.</p>
<p>or rather, spark seeks out blanche for what they used to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> this is filty and prompted by a couple texts with a friend. kill me now.

It wasn't often that the professor went out of town, and when he did someone was always appointed to watch over the lab. It just happened to be Blanche's turn, this time.

Not that Blanche could find it in himself to mind watching over the lab. He felt at home in the atmosphere of it; of clean tables and organized desks and neatly stocked items. It was comfortable to be here, and he looked forward to spending time in the lab any time he visited or was asked to watch over it.

Most of the time it was quiet in the lab, especially late into the night when he would still be working - something he could live with (and would alway prefer), yet other times there was someone who liked to barge in at strange intervals, interrupting him in the middle of what he thought was important.

Tonight was one of those nights, fingers curled around a mug of coffee while he glanced over new research notes on evolution that had been sent to him from a different region.

It was no surprise that Spark, of all people, would still be up so late, so much as it was a surprise that he'd even stopped by at such an hour, in the first place. Surely it was because he knew Blanche was there, and it had been quite some time since they'd seen each other.

He feels him before he hears him (much to his surprise), a new weight pressed to his back where hands roam under the folds of his jacket at chest level. Blanche sighs, releasing the involuntary grip that had tightened around his mug. Something tells him he shouldn't turn his head, knowing Spark will be there. He chances it, anyways, glancing out of the corner of his eye before shifting towards him.

He feels lips against the rise of his cheek, delicate in contrast to the brash and electric personality of the man behind him. It boggles Blanche to think there's even a moment he can be remotely contained, as he is now.

" _Hey_." The words are a soft murmur against his skin and he can feel the smile pressed there.

Blanche inhales, slim fingers sliding around one of the wrists buried into his jacket. He turns, thumb brushing over the sliver of warm skin revealed to him between glove and jacket. Not once does he remove his gaze from the blonde, a brow raised in quiet curiosity. He only speaks when he gets no response.

"What brings you here?"

"You, of course." It's an immediate answer, one he should expect from someone who acts on impulse more than rational planning.

But he can't stay he minds it since he has gotten used to it. Spark is an enigma, in and of himself. He's like another subject that Blanche could study for days, though he feels like it's normally the opposite. His mind trails to thoughts of his own body being studied, laid out underneath someone with a sharp gaze on him. His own gaze wanders to the empty lab behind his fellow trainer.

He's been caught and he knows it, looking up wits the hand that catches right below his chin.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

And Blanche flushes out of shame for thinking back to memories long buried, to memories of a time before they became leaders and known rivals, before he turned serious and sunk into scientific research; before Spark dedicated himself to hatching every egg and complimenting every trainer. The thought elicits a heat warm in his chest and warm in his groin.

Icy hues snap up because this isn't happening, or so he tells himself before he swallows and steels himself to confess.

"You. Us."

"Us?"

Blanche watches the smile that sits lopsided across Spark's features and is acutely aware of the hand still hooked underneath his chin. He knows Spark, knows he'll want more to go on than just that. His gaze trails to the side, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Us .. when we were more than friends, I should say. To clarify, that is."

He feels the shift of his rolling chair as it's pushed until the back is met with the resistance of the desk. It causes him to look up where he's boxed in by Spark's arms, face a little too close for comfort. He swallows, throat suddenly dry.

"You know, we _are_ alone. Things don't have to be this way. You didn't have to stop being my friend, yanno. I mean, if secrecy is what you want I can keep my mouth shut, even when you guys think I can't." His lips pull down in a frown for a split second. "I didn't want it to be this way, Blanche."

There's a moment of hesitation before he admits to his weakness because he can't say no to something like that, something so heartfelt from someone normally so joyful.

So he tilts his chin up further and leans forward in his chair until he's pressing a kiss to the corner of Spark's lips.

He speaks, voice low. "Then do make up for all the time we have lost."

There isn't a moment where Spark stalls when he has permission, all electric energy where his hands slide under toned legs to lift Blanche from the chair he's kicking out of the way. He can't even care where it rolls with Blanche deposited on the desk, taking time to mind papers before he's kissing him.

He's eager as he is enthusiastic, and Blanche feels the way he gets swept back up in Spark's current. It was something he always hated as someone who preferred things to go his way, but it was too hard not to open up and go along with someone so genuine, so loving in all that he did.

He parts his lips to the teeth on his bottom lip before there's a tongue pushing his mouth open further. He feels it as it sweeps his bottom lip and along his teeth before it's pressing messy and hot to his own, leaving him breathless and feeling bare even while fully clothed. Spark's kiss makes him feel on fire and he cants his hips up into the hold on them where he's half hard as if hinting for him to move on.

Spark gets the hint, fingers fast where he undresses him. Blanche feels his heart skip when he's _really_ laid bare and under that same unwavering gaze. It's as caring and admiring as he remembers it from years ago, and he's sure he's feeling a little breathless and hot all over the second Spark says --

"You're still so beautiful."

It isn't that thinks he's unattractive by any means, but appearance outside of being professional meant nothing to him. He's always immaculate in appearance, especially compared to Spark, but he's sure he looks less than so as he is now, legs spread by gloved hands and cock hard where it lays against his stomach, staining tanned skin with pre-come. His hair is undone and falling messy over his shoulders, flushed down to his chest with lips still kiss-bruised and spit-slick. He shifts, bringing his leg up to set a foot on the edge of the desk as his legs fall open further as if offering him to go on.

"And?"

"Turn over."

Blanche is hesitant but he listens, sliding off the edge of the desk slow where he watches as Spark pulls off his gloves and then his jacket, hoodie leaving soon after so all he's left in is his pants. He bends over it like he's requested, pillowing his blushing face in his arms because he feels so outright exposed.

But Spark seems far from embarrassed as now bare hands slide up from the backs of his thighs and over the curve of his ass before he feels a breath hot and moist against his lower back. He feels lips and then teeth next as they sink into sensitive skin and he's arching his back without a thought as if seeking more contact, cursing himself for being so absolutely needy when so much time has passed between them, as vivid as his memories may be. Blanche whines out a ' _please_ ' before he can bite his tongue.

And he knows the blonde takes it gratefully and as a request. He knows it the second he hears a soft uncapping, knows it in the next second when there are two fingers cool and slick with lube pressing at his entrance. They circle once, twice, the questioning concern clear in Spark's voice when he speaks.

"You sure?"

" _Yes_ ," he breathes out.

One finger slides in before it's met with another. They fuck him open slowly and he bites firm on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. He knows they're in the lab alone, but this isn't his desk. It's the _professor's_ , and he feels obscenely dirty for using it as a playground. The thought makes his cock twitch in anticipation and he drops his head back down to his arms with a shaky sigh.

"Hurry up."

"Alright, alright. Chill."

The request is impossible, even if it really isn't a request. He hears the faintest of groans, tuned in to the male behind him even though he can't see him where he's trying to focus through this already thick haze. He knows the way he's slicking himself up, can picture the way he flicks his wrist and thumbs at the tip of his length before he feels that pressure at his entrance.

Spark is slow. Maybe too slow to the point that it's maddening even when he bottoms out, hips flush to the back of Blanche's. He can hear the labored breathing from sheer restraint not to continue, zeroing in on it and using it as a distraction from the kisses peppered hot across his shoulders. There's a hand that sinks into his hair then and gently pulls to urge his head to the side. It makes him shiver, and he thinks he may have liked it.

Blanche wets his lips, breath hitching at the first roll of hips into him.

"Do that again."

It's the leader in him that commands it when Spark slides in shallow again.

"That?"

" _No_." He stresses the word, pushing his hips back.

There's a hand in his hair again and a voice low in his ear when it's tugged again, still gentle.

"This..?"

" _That_."

The touch is soft in his hair, the pull barely there as Spark fucks him slow and sweet, like they're reuniting after a long amount of time apart (and maybe they are, considering the situation and considering how they used to be compared to how they are now). His back arches when Spark thrusts deeper, sparks white across his vision when his prostate is brushed just right. He feels the electricity that dances over his skin, head tipping back into the touch still lingering on his scalp.

"Harder."

It's another command and Spark gives like he always does, always good and always bending to any request that Blanche could have, no matter how strange. He follows by snapping his hips forward harder as well as tightening his grip, pulling. Blanche tilts his head for him and feels the chest now flush against his back before there are teeth harsh on his neck. He'll be one to complain about it later, when it blossoms over purple, but right now he only cares about the tension that coils hot in his stomach.

He reaches down to bring himself to completion when the heat becomes too much, feeling his hand nudged away before it's replaced with one larger, more rough. His brain feels frazzled when he realizes Spark still knows just how to touch him. He feels the snap before he's moaning low into his arms, coming fast over skilled fingers. He feels a few more thrusts before he feels a loss and hears Spark groaning behind him, glancing over his shoulder to see him bring himself to completion and catching what he spent in his hand. He thinks if he hadn't come, just then, that he may have just from the sight of flushed cheeks, a hand on Spark's cock, a moan of his own name on bit lips.

He watches Spark wipe his hands clean before those same hands are firm as they are soft where they smooth over his waist. There's a kiss against his temple, next, a smile pulled back to the blonde's lips. He finds himself smiling, then, shifting uncomfortably against the desk.

"It's time to close up the lab, Professor."

It's teasing on the edges and Blanche can hear the fondness behind it.

He turns his head, lips pressing to still warm cheeks.

"Please, do take me home."


End file.
